Many articles used as incontinent products or menstrual pads have been found unsatisfactory as they are bulky and/or ineffective. Many such garments are formed by forming flat sheets into a diaper-like structure for incontinent use. Other pads for catamenial use have been formed in thin flat structures, but these structures have been low in absorption. Further, flat structures have a tendency to wrinkle between the legs during use causing discomfort and distorting the target area where the exudate will be located.
Small elasticized pads have been proposed, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,668, to Johnson in which an elasticized sanitary napkin is disclosed. The sanitary napkin has elastic threads that are imbedded in the napkin, running in the long direction of the napkin. Another small elasticized pad has been proposed in European Patent application No. 0,091,412, of Nedestam in which a sanitary napkin having elasticized edges and a raised center portion is disclosed. However, these pads have not found wide acceptance as they are bulky and do not fit the female form to provide both comfort and absorbency.
It has been known in the diaper art to provide diapers that are shaped by having elastic at the edges. Such diapers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,782 of Pieniak and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462 to Woon et al. However, diaper-like structures are not suitable for use as a catamenial napkin, or for use as a absorbent member for an adult with a mild urinary incontinent problem. They are too large, bulky, and obtrusive to be suitable for such use.
Therefore, there remains a need for a napkin for catamenial and urinary incontinence use for women that will not bunch during walking and is comfortable.